fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Valley of the Stonefist
Tojima and Aiden walked through the large rocky ravine at a slow pace.Tojima took in his surroundings "Why're we going so slow?,we'll never get there at this pace"Aiden said.Tojima said nothing and continued at his normal pace.Aiden sighed but continued to do the same "as of right now there is no need to hurry,the others have everything under control"Tojima said "okay but still..."Aiden said. Tojima stopped but said nothing making Aiden think he'd made him angry.He followed Tojima's eyes to see a large muscular man with a a wisker-like mustache standing before them.All was silent as the air began to fill stiff until Aiden spoke up "hey cat fish face you're in the way"he said.The man looked up but said nothing.Tojima felt uneasy as he watched the man."Hey old man....what're you doing out here?,the evacuees were supposed to go the other way...you lost?"Aiden asked.The man looked up with anger in his eyes "old man?,do you not know who you're dealing with?"he said. The man flexed his muscles "i am the great and powerful,feared throught all of Fiore Stone fist Daichi"He said posing several times.Aiden raised an eyebrow "never heard of you"he said.Daichi looked let down by this but quickly recovered "you two are mages from Koma Inu right?"he asked.Aiden smiled "the one and only"he said pointing to his guild mark.Daichi gave a sinister smile "then today is the day you learn why i am so feared"Daichi said.Tojima tilted his head "Aiden...he's one of them....Shattered dusk"he said.Aiden touched his chin with a cocky smirk "you don't say?,looks like we'll get to do our part after all"he said turning to Tojima "you wouldn't mind if i could be the one to take him down?"Aiden asked.Tojima looked at Daichi "Aiden,i think we should-"He started before being cut off "alright thanks"Aiden said holding up his hand at Daichi. He braced himself as a large sum of pressure threatened to take him off his feet.Aiden was surpriesed that Daichi had kept on his feet through the full force of his crash magic but refused to show it.Aiden shrugged before running at him.He swung but Daichi brought up his hand stopping the punch completely.Aiden was taken aback "wha..."he thought looking up at Daichi who was unamused by his attempted attack.Grabbing onto his hand Daichi brought down a punch sending Aiden into the ground Tojima's shadows slammed into Daichi doing little to move him,he decided to just grab Aiden instead. Aiden now stood back beside Tojima "this isn't a normal opponent"Tojima said.Daichi laughed before blowing steam from his nose "you're friend is right boy,you see i am Shattered dusks strongest earth mage the S-class wizard Daichi of the stone fist"he said doing his best to flex his ego "this guy....an S-class?"Aiden said "that's right....you cannot defeat me"he said.Aiden dusted himself off "ha,if they make chumps like you S-class i guess the rest of our guild has nothing to worry about"Aiden said popping his neck.Daichi seemed angered by his words "we'll see about that"he said charging at lightning speed.Tojima and Aiden jumped out of the way as Daichi's fist collided with the ground shattering it to pieces "he's fast but maybe..."Tojima thought. He looked over at Aiden "midnight flare formation!"Tojima said sending several shadows at Daichi.He dodged them with ease and ran at Tojima who stepped out of the way "he doesn't have alot of control when he's going at that speed"he thought stepping around to Daichi's back.He ducked as Daichi brought around a kick.Tojima reached into his cloak pulling out several small throwing knives and throwing them at Daichi.He used his arm as a shield letting the small knives cut into it.Tojima jumped away as Aiden's Lacrima went off.Daichi brought up a rock wall to protect him from the explosion cloaking him in it's shadow. Tojima threw his arm outward causing the shadows cast by the wall to explode out impaling Daichi in several places.He jumped away despite his injures "you think wounds like this will slow me down?"Daichi said running at Aiden "they won't!"he yelled punching him in the gut.Aiden fell to his knees gasping for air.Daichi picked up a pebble and flicked it at Tojima.He brought up a shadow shield to block the small stone but it shattered and the small rock sent him flying back.Aiden got up to his feet holding onto his stomach in pain "you won't win....we won't let you"he said.Daichi looked down on him "i don't need your permission"he said swinging at Aiden who dodged it and tried for an uppercut.Daichi flipped back kicking Aiden in the face.He stumbled back but regained his footing as he dodged another of Daichi's punches. Aiden tried to jump out of the way but Daichi caught him by the leg and slammed him into the ravine wall before grasping him by the throat "you and your guild will not live to see tomorrow!"Daichi said.Aiden felt himself slipping away "this can't be it...all my hardwork and training for nothing?,it can't end like this"Aiden thought seeing Daichi's sinister smile hovering above him "i will....i will become...the....i will become the youngest S-class wizard ever!"he yelled feeling Daichi's grip fade as he moved forward past thousands of small doll sized Daichi.Aiden fell to the ground before turning to see the thousands of small Daichi reassemble into one.He turned around unfazed by what had just happened "you an S-class wizard?,don't make me laugh"Daichi said "you aren't even worthy of the dirt beneath my feet"He said Walking towards Aiden.Aiden's eyes welled with tears but he blinked them away."don't listen to him Aiden,he knows nothing of true strength"Tojima struggled to say as he held onto his badly bleeding side. Tojima stepped towards Daichi "you may be an S-class but titles such as those are nothing by which we are to measure strength,they are meaningless.This young man who still bares the title of child has not in power but conviction has already far surpassed you"Tojima said.Daichi was silent for afew moments "then shall we see just how far this 'conviction' gets him"Daichi said as rocks floated up forming guantlets on his arms.Tojima said nothing as shadow tendrills emerged from his back "Reality blast"Tojima said.Aiden nodded "right" he said. Daichi charged at Tojima "i am the S-class wizard stone fist Daichi,you will not win this fight!"he yelled letting out a barage of punches.The tendrills rather than blocking the attacks diverted them away as Tojima stepped back leading Daichi where he wanted him.He then pushed Daichi back as Aiden lied his hand on the ground collapsing the ground beneath Daichi.He fell on his back as Tojima retreated to a safe distance.Daichi got back up to his feet as he stood now in the middle of a large perimiter of lacrima.They exploded sending dust everywhere.He scanned the dust for any side of movement just as Tojima shot through with and open palmed arm thrust connecting with Daichi's forehead. Daichi grabbed Tojima by the arm before twisting it until a crack was heard.Tojima screamed in agony as Daichi further twisted it.Aiden jumped in but was caught by the throat "you really thought something like this would hurt me?,you fools"Daichi laughed "you're right"Tojima said "anyone who thought a foolish plan like this would work deserves to die"Aiden said "however we've already won"Tojima said "this is all an illusion"Aiden and Tojima said in unison. Aiden gave Tojima the thumbs up as they stood afew feet away from a motionless Daichi with several lacrima attacted to him.Daichi opened his eyes "this can't be possible!"Daichi said snapping back into reality.Tojima held up his hand casting a sphere of shadows around Daichi "Now fade"he said as the larcrima exploded within the sphere which collaspsed into itself leaving no trace of Daichi.Aiden fell to a sitting position "we did it"he said with a sigh of relief "i mean hell yeah we did it!,never a doubt in my mind!"Aiden said laughing.Tojima held onto his still bleeding side "shadow stitching"he said weaving his shadows to close the wound "let's get going,there's bound to be others like him"Tojima said.Aiden jumped back up "yeah,we've still got some payback to give"Aiden said cracking his knuckles. PREVIOUS CHAPTER: An Evacuation Takes A Chilling Turn NEXT CHAPTER: Something to Fight For